


It's in Your Nature [Podfic]

by appalachian_fireflies, sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bucky Barnes, Breeding Kink, Gentle Dom, Humiliation kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective!Bucky, alpha prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalachian_fireflies/pseuds/appalachian_fireflies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Bucky can't watch Steve suffer through his heat, too afraid and ashamed to get help. He's going to make this better, no matter what.





	It's in Your Nature [Podfic]

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/95s98s6u2684ps4/It%2527s_In_Your_Nature.mp3/file>


End file.
